This invention relates to an improved golf training aid and more particularly to a portable attachment for a golf putter which promotes both proper positioning of the user's head and alignment of the putter with respect to the golf ball.
Previous golf putting sighting devices have required either the proper position to be assumed by the golfer or proper orientation of the putter head in order to benefit fully from use of the device. Elimination of either of these problems permits a less than experienced golfer to concentrate on correcting other errors in his game and bettering his score overall.